A thousand years
by Surroundedbutalone
Summary: Sequal to Into the flame. Gary Oak will stop at nothing to bring Ash back, even at the cost of his own life, and fate of the world...
1. One step closer

**A thousand years**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. If I did, it would have gone a little like this...

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_Thousand years- Chistina Perri_

Gary Oak made it through the short streets of Pallet town, making sure he kept his face hidden. He wasn't really sure why anymore. It wasn't as if anyone from his tiny home town would remember him. Once he was a hero. Once he was a genius. Once he left the town so small it wasn't on any map with a crowd of cheerleaders and well-wishers, all of them completely convinced that Gary Oak, Gary Motherfucking Oak, would bring honour to their town, first as a trainer, then as a Pokémon professor. That was before Ash though. Before the little punk left with only the change in his mom's pocket and a Pokémon who hated him; before the brat won the badges he needed and began to make a name for himself, a little shit with too much luck who just wouldn't give up, no matter what Gary said to him. Before that kid stole his dream, and then his heart. Before the boy died and Gary no longer had the will to really live.

Gary passed the statue of Ash in the town square and paused. The sun glinted off the determined face of his lover, so detailed, so far from the real thing. Near the inscription was a bundle of flowers that Gary recognised to grow in Delia's front garden. His kid must be in town. Gary's thoughts fluttered briefly to Sam, who had discarded the name of Oak just as Gary had. The kid was what…ten? Had it been ten years? Must have been, if the kid had his trainer license; it felt like so much longer. Gary gazed into the eyes of the statue and kissed two fingers, placing them on the cold metal of the gloved hand.

_Soon, Ash. Soon…_

The cemetery was slightly outside town, on a hill surrounded by a tall fence. Gary slipped inside with a practised ease, walking along the narrow path that weaved in and out of the rows of graves. Gary paused, staring at two graves that stood, over grown with weeds after years of neglect.

_It was raining hard, but people still gathered as the coffins were lowered into the twin graves. Gary's face was muffled by a scarf, his grandfather standing behind him with a heavy hand on his shoulder. Gary glared at the coffins angrily. How dare they leave him? They were always gone, always somewhere researching something, always leaving him with his grandfather. They were supposed to be home for his birthday, but gramps said they had an accident. Gary didn't care; he didn't care if they never came back. They didn't love him anyway. Beside him there was movement, and then a tiny hand clutched his own. Gary started, and turned to see Ash Ketchum staring at him with those huge eyes of his._

"_It's okay Gawy," mumbled the toddler from beneath his own rain gear. _

"_Mommy says that your mommy and daddy went to heaven. They love you, and they're watching over you."_

_Gary gave a sniffle, and the small hand in his own squeezed. _

"_I'll watch over you too, Gawy!"_

Gary stared at the two graves impassively, and then continued his way up the hill.

Ash's grave was large and eye capturing, all gold and marble. Even after all the years it was still immaculately kept, not a blade of grass out of place, not a stone unpolished.

Gary snorted. Ash may have been a loud mouth and a show off, but even he would have seen it as a bit much. Gary supposed he should have agreed with the others, have Ash cremated and scattered along his favourite routes. Ash to ashes, all that jazz. Gary couldn't stand the idea at the time however, and wouldn't allow it, so the League flipped the bill for the monstrosity before him; their tribute to their first and only Pokémon Master.

Gary fell to his knees on the grave, letting his fingers run lovingly across the inscription. It had been a sunny day when they buried Ash, quite different from the rain of his parent's burial, or the overcast morning Gary had kicked the corpses of Jessie and James into a ditch at the side of some forgotten road for some hiker to find before using his knife to finish off that Meowth.

The sun beamed down, bouncing off the gold of the grave and into the eyes of a Pikachu that stood not far away. Its nose twitched uncertainty, clearly torn between the desire to rest in its usually place atop its masters grave, and the desire to keep a defined distance between itself and Gary.

Gary smiled humorously, turning his gaze on the small creature that in turn took a fighting stance.

"It's alright," said Gary hoarsely, unused to speaking after so long.

"I won't hurt you; I promise."

Pikachu didn't come any closer, but its ears twitched with interest.

"I treated you badly last time we met. I apologize for that. I was hurting and you were…available I guess. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I know how to fix them now. I just need you to help me."

Pikachu made a chirping noise and came closer. The stupid rat was always too concerned about helping others; much like Ash himself.

Gary met the curious Pokémon's eyes with his own.

"I know how we can bring Ash back?"

"PikaPi?" exclaimed the small creature, its eyes darting from the grave to Gary, shuffling closer to the man.

"It took me a while, but I know what I was missing all this time; you. On every adventure, Ash had you with him. You meet all the Pokémon he did, visited the same places. You could show me where they live, talk to them, tell them…"

Gary closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Tell them how much we still need him."

Pikachu froze, still seemingly undecided.

"Pikachu, come with me and you can have Ash back again."

Pikachu stared at Gary, face open and unbelieving as if the man had just offered the Pokémon the world. Then its face grew determined and it gave a fierce nod. Running to the gravestone, Pikachu nuzzled the cold marble, chittering quietly to itself, before crouching impatiently at Gary's side.

"Pika!"

Gary gave a nodded, and turned once more to the grave.

"I will get you back Ash; even if I have to tear down this whole world to do it."


	2. Memories

**A thousand years**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. If I did, it would have gone a little like this...**

**_Heart beats fast_**  
**_Colors and promises_**  
**_How to be brave?_**

The mountain was steep, path unclear and covered with debris. It was obvious no one had travelled that way in a long while, and Gary panted with excursion, copied by the Pikachu that travelled by his side. It had been unwilling to ride of his shoulder as it had done with Ash, and when Gary had suggested it sit in his backpack the creature had given him such a look of disgust that Gary thought it would use an attack. While Gary didn't completely trust the rat, it seemed to know where it was going. Wiping sweat from his brow, Gary watched as it jumped several stones, landing hard on the other side of a small pile before shaking it off and continuing. Ash could inspire that sort of loyalty.

Gary didn't remember when he first met Ash; his grandfather told him that they hit it off as babies and never looked back. Gary couldn't remember a time when Ash wasn't a part of his life. The first memory he had was of the boy.

_Three year old Gary sat in the tall grass, rolling a ball to the one year old boy. The child was more interested in the Rattata and Pidgy around them than the game, Gary noted, watching as a large Butterfree landed on the baby's leg and making him squeal in delight. Delia and Professor Oak watched their young charges from close by._

"_That's a Pokémon Ashy. Can you say 'Pokémon'?" _

_The child watched in awe as the Butterfree flew off before turning to Gary with a blinding smile._

"_Ash?" questioned the boy._

"_Gramps! Ashy said his first word!"_

_The adults came over, indulgent smiles on their faces. _

"_Oh? What word would that be, Gary?"_

"_Gawy!" shouted the tiny boy._

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
_**

_Ash climbed the tree like a Mankey, heedless of the ever growing gap between himself and the ground. Gary shook his head._

"_You'll never get it Ashy; you're too little!"_

"_Am not!" shouted back the small boy, tongue poking out in concentration as he stretched out his arm as far as it would go. _

_Ash fell from the tree with a thud, his eyes welling with tears. Gary was at his side in an instant, book forgotten in the grass._

"_You should have just asked, Ashy-boy."_

_Gary climbed the branch deftly and retrieved the ball in the pattern of a Pokeball, giving it to the younger._

_He smiled through his tears, and Gary's heart beat a little faster. _

"_Thanks Gary!"_

**_One step closer_**

_Ash sniffed, wiping the blood on his shirt. The next day three older boys had black eyes, and Gary Oak had bruised knuckles and detention for a week._

The rain began to fall slowly, and Gary cursed the sky as the previously difficult ground became unmanageable, his sneakers sinking into the deep mud. Pika mumbled behind him, but didn't stop walking. Gary didn't either. He was going to be beaten by anything; not even Ash's stupid Pokémon. Not if Ash was waiting for him at the end. They reached the top, but the Unknown were nowhere to be found.

* * *

_Ash sniffled from the cut on his knee while Gary shook his head. _

"_This is why you don't play with wild Pokémon Ash; they're not tame and they could hurt you. You are lucky the Nidoran didn't use poison sting."_

"_I was fine until you scared it," said the boy, glaring at the older._

_Gary scoffed, and something in the long grass nearby shifted. Gary tensed, moving to get between the disturbance and the boy still on the ground. _

_A caterpie stuck out its head curiously, and Gary relaxed. _

"_A caterpie!" exclaimed Ash, tear forgotten._

_The Pokemon cocked its head and made its way over to the boy, grunting as it moved._

_Ash giggled as the thing reached his leg, and placed a hand on it, laughed harder as the Pokémon closed its eyes and purred in pleasure._

_The caterpie leaned forward, its head placed over the boys' wound. Ash made a sound of surprise as it began to use string shot on him, and Gary moved forward, ready to kick the Pokémon attacking his friend back into the grass._

"_Stop!" whispered Ash, awe evident in his voice, and Gary paused. The caterpie moved its head, revealing the bandage now covering his wound. The caterpie made a squealing sound, looking very pleased with itself, before shuffling back towards the grass._

"_Thankyou," whispered the dark-haired boy. Gary could only stare._

* * *

They spent several weeks in the forest of Celebi, calling for the time Pokémon until they were both hoarse. Although Gary sometimes thought he saw something from the corner of his eye, he could never truly catch it. They left the forest with one more name crossed off their list, but Gary wasn't worried. There were still plenty more.

Of all the memories he had of Ash, protecting him, watching him, teasing him, Gary can remember the first time he realised how special he was, not just to Gary, but to other people too. Gary could remember the first time Gary knew for certain that a day would come where Gary would lose him forever.

* * *

_A six year old Ash ran across the grass while eight year old Gary chased him, rolling his eyes. Ash always wanted to play at his gramps house with the Pokémon that the trainers left behind while on their journey; especially with the Rapidash his father left behind. Gary liked Pokémon, thought they were interesting, but he didn't want to play with them all the time! Gary sighed; the drawback of having Ash Ketchum as a best friend._

_The boys came to a halt as the ground below them began to shake._

"_Gary?" asked Ash, eyes wide._

_Ahead of them a cloud of dust appeared, approaching fast. Gary could see a Taurus in its midst, could hear his grandfather shouting for them to run, hear the screams of trainers and Pokémon alike as the enraged creature came closer and closer._

_Gary grabbed hold of the younger boys hand, started to run away, desperate to get away from those flashing eyes and pounding feet. Only Ash didn't run. He didn't even stumble. Ash kept his gaze firmly on the Taurus and pulled his hand back, one tug, eyes not leaving the beast before him. Gary's palms were sweaty, and Ash's sharp pull was enough to for the boys smaller hand to slip from Gary's own. The older boy lost his balance and fell, out of the way of the thundering hooves, rolling slightly, eyes wide and fearful as he watched, heart frozen and breath still. His best friend, his Ashy, was going to die. _

_The Taurus pounded at the ground, rage clear in eyes that narrowed to the small boy standing in its path. Ash smiled, and reached out a hand. The Taurus, confused, reared back only feet from the boy, kicking out with hooves that, if hit, would break more than a few bones. Ash didn't move, hand steady and smile unwavering. The Taurus lowered its front legs and gave an uncertain snort, pawing at the ground with thick muscular legs about the size of the boy in front of it._

"_It's ok," said Ash, reaching out his hand to place it on the animal's snout. The Taurus threw back its head, snorting, back looked back, its gaze meeting with that of the small child. _

"_It's ok," repeated Ash, slowly stroking the soft hair of its head. The Taurus stared into the cinnamon eyes of the boy before it, and all tension left its body. Closing its eyes in pleasure, the Taurus nuzzled the extended hand and gave it a lick, causing Ash's smile to grow into something that radiated joy. It was the most beautiful thing Gary had ever seen. _

"_Gary! Ash!" shouted his grandfather as the old man reached them, a very shaken trainer recalling his Pokémon, grey faced and trembling. _

_Professor Oak fell to his knees, grabbing Ash in an embrace that surprised the dark haired boy as Gary stood, unsteady in his fear. His heart was beating again, much too fast, and he couldn't take his eyes off the boy in front of him. _

"_Ash, what were you doing? You could have been killed! You could have…"_

_Ash smiled into the Professors face, confusion evident. _

"_I was fine, Professor. He wouldn't have hurt me. He was just scared."_

_The Professor was speechless, and gave the trainer a lecture on Pokémon care and responsibility that left him shaking as if his was going to be sick._

_Later, Gary listened to his grandfather talk to Ash's mother when they both thought the young boys were asleep._

"_Ash has always been…special. Pokémon are drawn to him, like his father."_

"_Today was too close. I'm sorry; I don't want Ash at the ranch anymore…"_

_They drifted off, but Gary sank to the floor, back to the wall. Ash was special. Special in a way that people didn't expect, in a way that could get him killed._

_Special in a way that, when it came down to it, Ash didn't need him. _

_The next morning, Ash squealed with delight as Gary handed a pair of green gloves, the memory of a small hand slipping out of his still fresh in his mind._

_One day Ash would leave without him, leave him behind, with this specialness of his. Gary decided from that day forward, he was going to stay one step ahead of Ash, giving him something to follow, so that he would never be left behind. _

* * *

The day Pikachu died was unremarkable. They were on their way to some Tree of Beginnings May had told him about. A houndoom had appeared, snarling and foaming at the mouth, and went for Gary's throat. He didn't have time to call out a Pokémon, didn't have time to block. Pikachu was faster. Before he knew what happening, long teeth were sinking into yellow fur, and then Gary's vision went white as a Thunderbolt crackled through the air. The Pokémon fell into a heap on the ground, dead or unconscious Gary didn't know.

He only had eyes for the yellow rat that lay unmoving a metre away. Gary fell down to his knees, stroking his hand through the still blood matted fur.

_No no no no nonononnono!_

The rat can't be dead.

Ash will never forgive him if the rat died.

Gary waited, trembles running through his still form. Finally, he stood. Shrugging off his jacket, he wrapped the small Pokémon in its folds, and left it by the side of the road.

He couldn't let himself be side-tracked.

He had a mission to complete.

* * *

The town he passed through buzzed with gossip, straight from its weird castle.

Sammy Ketchum, son of their guardian, was visited by his spirit at the Indigo Plateau.

Guardian of the Aura; trust Ash to stumble into another title. There was a painting of him in the castle hall, wearing some costume that made Gary's lips twitch in amusement.

For a minute, he wondered about his son, but shrugged it off.

He was so close.

* * *

The chambers of the rock tunnels pulsed with an unseen heartbeat, and Gary felt his breath catch in his throat. Before him stood an array of Pokémon, strange and ancient and unbelievable, and he fell to his knees as the emotions washed through him.

Relief.

Fatigue.

Anger.

Hope.

The Unknown floated unconcernedly, Mew darting around with the look of childlike wonder that the paintings always seemed to capture. Entei stared unwavering at Gary, Arceus foreboding, Latias, Lugia, a strange purple Pokémon that triggered a feeling of recognition. Celebi, Ho oh, others that Gary couldn't begin to name. In the centre, a large Pokémon that Gary didn't recognise stood, its piercing gaze fixed on him in a way that made the boy uneasy. Its eyes glowed red and the fur on its flanks had a lightning bolt 'z' pattern that Gary had seen…somewhere before.

'Young Oak' said a voice in his head, and Gary looked up sharply. It could have come from a number of Pokémon, but he had the feeling that it was spoken by the purple creature.

'I am Mew two. We have met before. We have all been watching you these last years. We believe you have a request to ask of us.'

Gary let out a breath that sounded more like a sob.

"Ash" was all he said.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_


	3. Sacrafice

**Sacrafice**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. If I did, it would have gone a little like this...

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Gary stared at the Pokémon gathered before him, expression thunderous.

"What do you mean you won't bring him back? After all I've been through, what the entire world has been through? Ash is our saviour! Ash was your friend; fuck, he died for some of you, and you won't bring him back?!"

Mew gave an unhappy whine, while the others grumbled with sadness.

'Our hearts have been heavy since the death of Ash Ketchum' said Mewtwo in Gary's head, face turned down in grief.

'Once a soul has left the body, there is nothing we can do.'

Entei gave a mournful wail. Gary shook his head.

"No. No! You can't just…just say no! Not after all this. There has to be something you can do!"

A mumble came from the Unknown, soothing, like a lullaby. Mewtwo cocked his head, listening.

"The Unknown can heal and reanimate his corpse. He will be Ash as you remember, and you could live happily. Would you prefer that? A world where Ash is alive?'

Gary remembered the Unknown; remembered Delia being kidnapped by them, the pictures all over the news of the strange landmasses. He remembered a close up of Delia under the Unknown control; blank eyes and staring.

"It wouldn't be Ash," choked Gary. It was so unfair, so wrong, so horrible that Ash should die and leave him alone to make all the hard decisions.

'No' agreed Mewtwo. 'It would not be Ash; only an illusion, based on your memories of him.

Gary was tempted. He imagined the cinnamon and wood smoke of Ash's scent, the feel of his soft skin, the sound of his laugh…

"No," said Gary, sinking to his knees again. "I couldn't do that to Ash's memory.

The Pokémon with the red eyes roared suddenly, standing in an agitated manner. Other legendries replied, and the room was soon full of hundreds of battling voices.

'The child of Sir Aaron is…gone?'

The question came from a ghostly blue Lucario standing by the vague figure of a man.

'There has to be a way to bring him back! Ash…Ash is special…'

Celebi nodded vigorously, while Mew darted around frantically.

'Enough!' the order came from the red eyed Pokémon, and the caverns became silent.

The Pokémon slowly approached Gary, its eyes never leaving his, and there was something so very familiar…

'Rise, Young Oak. We may be able to bring back Ash Ketchum.'

Gary scrambled to his feet eyes burning with hope for the first time in years.

The Pokémon looked around at the other silent figures, and, when none made a move to stop it, continued talking.

'We could pool together our abilities and use the Tree of Beginning to bring Ash's soul back to his body. We can make everyone forget that he ever died; but first, we need something from you.'

"Anything," Gary said without hesitation.

The creature nodded its approval.

'No one human can ever remember the world beyond this one. If Ash was brought back, he can never remember being dead, nor can anyone else. If Ash was ever to be reminded and recall where his soul has been, he will die once more, and be beyond our saving forever. We can bring him back and take the world's memories, but there is a price.'

Gary nodded slowly, adjusting his shoulders and standing straighter under the burning red gaze.

"You want my life in return for Ashy-boy's? It's yours."

Again, the creature shook its head.

'No, Young Oak. We do not want your life; we need your memories.'

"My memories?" Gary felt ice form in the pit of his stomach. Did that mean he wouldn't remember Ash, remember growing up with him, fighting with him, loving him? He wouldn't remember Gramps or Delia…or Sammy?

'For the world to forget, you must remember. You alone will remember the death of Ash Ketchum, the years you spent looking for him. In the eyes of the people you knew and love, you left after the birth of your son and never returned. You will become the guardian of the world's memories, and, in return, we will bring back the guardian of the world. We will be weak, and this will leave the Pokémon of the world vulnerable. It will be up to you, and Ash, to make sure nothing happens to upset the balance. Do you agree to these terms?'

Gary took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ash will be so mad at him; he will think Gary abandoned him, will believe the worst. Ash will be furious; but at least he would be alive.

"I agree," said Gary, watching the joyful reactions of the other Pokémon. The red eyed creature smiled, and raised a paw to Gary's forehead as the cave began to glow.

'Thank you, Young Oak' was all the man heard before his head spiked with pain as everything went white.

* * *

Gary walked along the familiar dirt roads, captivated at the world around him. Nothing had changed. People still behaved the same, children running and challenging each other to clumsy battles, adults working and gossiping in the bright sun. Gary hadn't dared ask anyone about Ash, hadn't the courage to hear a random person's view on his deceased husband. Gary barely slept, rarely ate. He needed to get to Pallet; he needed to see if it was true or not, he needed…he needed Ash. As the trees of the Viridian forest gave way to the slopping fields of the town, Gary stopped, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He was…home.

He hadn't thought of Pallet as home in years; not since he had left to hunt down Team Rocket. Not since he left to become a Pokémon researcher. Not since he left to become a Pokémon trainer. Pallet was only home when Ash was there, and Gary was looking forward to finally going home.

The streets were old, paved long ago for the occasional car and then forgotten. Gary walked through the shopping crowds, heard whispers follow him about his appearance, his identity.

"_Who is that?"_

"_It's Gary Oak!"_

"_He's cute!"_

"_No shit, it's Oak!" _

"_My lord, is that Gary Oak? Who does he think he is, waltzing in here like this?"_

Gary walked through them until he reached town square, and stopped.

There was no statue. The ground was bare, save a small cart selling flowers. No statue commemorating Ash's death, which meant…

"Ash," Gary breathed, and began to run full tilt towards the home of one Delia Ketchum.

_One step closer..._


End file.
